Kyo and Tohru, Beaches and Bikinis
by SexyRinSohma
Summary: Kyo is getting wound up and Tohru is as usual, a little confused. What happens when Shigure takes them off to the beach? (This does contain mature content, don't read if you don't like. 16 is the age of consent in the UK so nothing wrong here)
1. Chapter 1

Interruptions

It was rather distracting, the way the sun's soft beams reflected off that gorgeous chocolate coloured hair. The way her blouse hugged tightly to her shoulders, a pink shimmer showing through the thin white material. Even the way she anxiously chewed the end of her pen caused Kyo to pause and glance at Tohru. It was very distracting.

The teacher moved almost silently through the student's desks, checking their work, luckily, before he reached Kyo's practically empty workbook the bell sounded for the end of class.

Blinking out of his trance, a jolt of his chair sent him flying heavily into his desk, the wooden block half winding him. Spinning around he glared at the blonde Yankee behind him, spitting in frustration, "what the hell was that for."

Scratching her neck Uo replied, "Just coz you like each other now and know it doesn't mean you have to continuously gape at her, it's not a zoo, though you are an animal."

Blushing heavily Kyo shouted, "So what, I can do what I want, it's not like you and Hanajima own her or something."

Tohru tapped her nails together, trying to suppress her grin, not much had changed in school since the curse was broken a few months ago, only outside, in the Sohma family had things begun to change drastically, and of course, hers and Kyo's relationship had bloomed, much to her two best friend's amusement.

Storming out of the class Kyo tried to calm down, stupid girls always watching his every move, he had every right to stare at Tohru, they had promised to stay together, and she was going to stay with him, forever. Clenching his fists he let his anger go, Tohru loved him, that was all that matter.

Hearing her clumsy footsteps head his way he smiled and opened an eye, watching her shuffle over worriedly.

"Kyo, what happened, are you okay," Tohru asked innocently, her dark blue eyes sparkling up at him. This simple stare caused Kyo's knees to weaken, his girlfriend's total cuteness making him want to take her right there.

Hormones rushing through his blood, Kyo licked his lips, trying to force down the lust creeping round his body.

"Nothing, just Uotani and Hanajima pissing me off as usual," he growled, compelling himself to fix his gaze to the window, where a clear blue sky accented the brightness of the summer sun beaming down on the school.

Had it really only been a few months ago that everything and turned bright, only a few years since the cause of that brightness had appeared at his older cousin's house, just as pure and hopeful as the gleaming summer sun. He really shouldn't spoil that pureness, it had to be a crime. Of course, they had kissed, a few brief sessions in the woods near Shigure's house when Yuki stayed behind for School Council meetings, and once or twice when she had come to visit him in the dead of night, woken by a nightmare or strange noises from outside. But all these had never progressed, just intimate hugging…and maybe a dash of tongues here or there. Was he really that useless?

Eyebrows knotting together in frustration he growled again to himself.

Still worrying, Tohru tugged lightly on Kyo's shirt, "please Kyo-kun, tell me."

Glancing along the corridor, it seemed relatively empty, some first year students trotting past them with some paperwork, and just opposite the couple a closet door creaked, temping him further.

Boisterously pulling Tohru into the storage room by the hem of her blouse, he closed the door and pushed her small frame against the wall, crushing his lips to hers. Squeaking in surprise, Tohru parted her lips slightly, and Kyo took the chance to drive his tongue into her moist mouth. Slowly adjusting to the situation, Tohru wrapped her arms around the red-head's neck, wrapping a few fingers in the orange locks. Taking this as a go ahead, Kyo shoved his body against hers, grinding their hips together, surprising the girl again, causing her to gasp. Smirking in victory, Kyo stopped to breathe.

His innocent little girlfriend was already pink and flustered, a confused expression flickering across her face before Kyo wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed down her flushed neck softly. Pressing her back against the wall he began undoing her shirt, kissing the skin that slowly came into view. Glancing up at Tohru's face he stole another heated kiss from her quivering lips.

A sudden beam of light hit them and a pair of voices entered the closet.

"Oh, you're kidding."

"No, completely serious th…"

The two girls stopped in their tracks, dropping some art supplies as they stared mouths wide open at the lustful couple.

"Crap," muttered Kyo, scooping up the trembling Tohru and dodging past the girls.

Once out in the empty corridor Tohru began fumbling for her shirt buttons, stuttering about the weather and school work, the blush set heavy on her cheeks. But all Kyo could think about, was the gorgeous frilly blue bra that the girl was hastily covering up.


	2. Chapter 2

Yakizakana and Omuraisu?

"We're home," called out Tohru brightly, slipping off her shoes and placing them neatly by the side of the door. Shigure's head popped out the living room door, where the buzz of the television killed the silence of the surrounding woods.

"Ah, my pretty flower returns, how was you day, you too Kyo?"

Kyo grunted and threw his shoes in the corner, before stomping towards the kitchen.

Shigure pouted, "Well he's in a worse mood then usual, what happened Tohru-kun?"

"Ah well, maybe he's hungry, what would you like for dinner Shigure-san," rushed Tohru, bending over to flatten out her skirt, hiding the blush creeping across her face.

"Ah Tohru's wonderful delicacies, I wonder, tonight I quite fancy Yakizakana and Omuraisu," he chimed, turning back to the news.

"Hai Hai," replied Tohru, following Kyo's footsteps to the open kitchen.

The red-head was leaning against the worktop gulping down a large glass of milk, "Shigure has weird taste, grilled fish and rice omelette, how do our stomachs cope," he commented, rinsing the glass and placing it next to the rest of the washing up.

"It will be fun I'm sure," giggled Tohru in response, fetching some eggs from the fridge then digging in the freezer for the fish.

Kyo watched her march about the kitchen, she really did look like a wife, preparing meals for her large family, she always looked so happy when she was caring for them. Would she be this happy caring for just Kyo?

Sighing Kyo asked, "Hey Tohru, do you need any help?"

Tying up her long brown hair, the busy girl shook her head, "no, I'll manage, why don't you go keep Shigure company?"

Grunting again, Kyo slouched off to join his older cousin, leaning heavily on the light summer table, the breeze a welcome gift from the wide open sliding doors.

"So, how was your day," teased Shigure, shuffling over to the already pissy teenager.

"Why's that any of your business creep."

Faking hurt, Shigure whined, "oh, how do you just reject my concern-filled questions, all day I sit here worrying for you, whilst still having to wear away my poor fingers to keep this tiny little house in which Tohru slaves away to feed two sweaty teens, I…"

"When did Tohru suddenly become involved in this," snapped Kyo, grabbing the older man's clothing and shaking him.

"Oh my, Kyo's rather violent today," he teased.

"And why do you think that is," the teen shouted, dropping Shigure and storming outside.

Shigure giggled impishly, sipping the remains of his tea, "my my, something really must have happened."

Tohru peeked around the corner, "Shigure-san, dinner will be ready in about ten minutes, won't Yuki be home soon."

Glancing at the front door, light footsteps came to a halt and the front door clicked before slowly swinging open, a silvery haired youth stepping into the hall, "Tohru-san, dinner smells delicious."

"Ah, Yuki-san, it will be ready soon, if it's not too much trouble could you set the table for me."

Smiling gently Yuki nodded, laying his shoes next to the others and placing his bag at the foot of the stairs.

"What are we having," he questioned, joining Shigure in the living room.

Shigure grinned joyfully and clapped his hands together, "Yakizakana and Omuraisu!"

Yuki rolled his eyes and pulled the table out, taking great care to run over his cousin's foot.

Squeaking in pain, Shigure jumped up and waddled into the kitchen, whimpering "Tohru-kun, Yuki's picking on me."

Choosing to ignore the older man's whining, she handed him a plate on which a sliced and smoking fish lay.

"Can you put this on the table Shigure-san."

Blinking Shigure humbly took the plate and shuffled back to the living room, placing it at the centre of the table.

The delicious scent of Tohru's cooking had already reached Kyo's nose as he snuck back through the door and sat opposite Yuki, all of them waiting patiently for Tohru to join them.

Happily brandishing the rice omelette, Tohru served each guy a large portion before placing herself neatly next to Kyo. The happy dinnertime chatter settled in after a few moments, the heavenly food putting them all in high spirits, that's when Shigure proposed his plan.

"Since summer break starts in three days, how would you all like to come on holiday with me, Haru has persuaded Rin to come, and of course Aaya's coming to party with me!"

Tohru's excitement bursted out, "that would be fun, are we going to the same place as we did with everyone last summer?"

"Indeed, but unfortunately Momiji, Tori-san, Kisa and Hiro can't make it. But it will still be fun right?"

Kyo toyed with his omelette, thinking over their last trip to the beach. Tohru prancing over the waves in her cute swimsuit, the sort of clothing that clung to every one of her precious curves, and this time Momiji wouldn't be there to distract him.

Yuki briefly noted the slight drool hanging from Kyo's mouth and kicked him, whispering angrily, "Get your mind out of the gutter!"

It wasn't that he was in love with Tohru, but he still cared for her deeply, and couldn't stand his once mortal enemy dirtying her.

Regaining his composure, the silver haired teen turned to Shigure.

"I'm afraid I can't come, we're still organising council meetings, and, I sort of wanted to spend time with Machi-chan," he stated, his voice slowly quieting as he reached the name of his girlfriend.

Sniggering quietly Shigure shuffled closer to Kyo, "soooooooo, I'm guessing you're coming with me then?"

The red head stiffened, the secret meaning in his cousin's tone sending a shiver down his spine causing him to clutch tightly to his cutlery.

Not realising the reason for Kyo's discomfort Tohru asked meekly, "you will come won't you Kyo-kun?"

His ears slowly turning the same colour as his hair, mostly due to the embarrassment from Tohru and anger from Shigure, Kyo nodded slowly.


	3. Chapter 3

The Summer Style

Kyo banged his head repeatedly against the car window, lightly enough that none of the other passengers would notice, but hard enough to cause discomfort and a red patch to slowly form on his forehead. The holiday itself was going to be fun, but this past hour of Aaya and Shigure dancing and singing to the 80's hits was killing him. Strangely Tohru had joined in every now and then, her sweet voice easy to pick out from the men's rather scary tones, the only highlights in the journey. Resting his bruised forehead on the sun warmed glass he concentrated on the girl's feather-light hand that lay on his own palm, the dainty fingers entwined in his. The car swerved to a halt and Ayame proclaimed, "Our delightful journey has ended, let us bath in the new found sunlight and dance upon the sands of life my dear Gure-chan."

Shigure clapped and threw open his door, breathing in the salty sea air.

"Ah, come on you two, stop wasting time in the car and take a whiff of the fresh breeze."

Rolling his eyes Kyo reluctantly released Tohru's hand and stepping on to the gravel, he began to imagine the next few days.

Just as his brain began undressing the image of Tohru in her summer style dress, a rough finger poked him in the back.

It was Haru, his arm wrapped protectively around Rin's waist, a bored yet content expression plastered across his face.

"So your finally here, we're unpacked and ready to head down the beach already."

This is when Kyo took a proper look at the pair, Haru was in his usual knee length swim shorts, but Rin's bikini gave him a start.

The thin black top design only just covered her breasts, and the bottoms sat low on her hips, showing off her curves in ways Kyo hadn't know existed. He tried to stop his mouth hanging open as Tohru bounded over.

"Isuzu-san, are you off to the beach?"

The dark pair nodded and Rin patted the short brunette on the head, "go unpack then you can join us."

A small smile brightened the older girl's face for a moment, before she gripped her long term boyfriend's hand and began following the sandy trail to the beach.

"Isuzu-san's new hair style really suits her don't you think Kyo-kun, though I do miss her beautiful long jet locks."

Kyo watched for a moment, Rin's now almost shoulder length hair swaying about her neck, then his eyes began to trail downwards to the sexy older girls smooth back and....

"Yeah yeah, come on, let's take our stuff to our room," he replied grouchily, grabbing both his and her bags and tramping into the airy house.

"O-o-our room," stuttered Tohru, tripping after the speedy red head.

"Don't worry," sighed Kyo, "it's two separate beds, I promise I won't do anything to you."

_Damn, it's not that bigger deal is it? I bet Haru's gonna be getting some later._

Tohru seemed to calm a little, but muttered quickly, "of course I didn't think you'd do anything, you're far too much of a gentlemen, it's just..."

Her voice slowly drifted to nothing as Kyo kicked open their door, revealing a gorgeous pale gold room, with soft beige carpet that their feet comfortably sank into.

The ceiling was an off white colour, a simple oval shaped lampshade covering the light. There were two matching single beds, each low to the ground, their main structure made of a pale oak, then covered with dark gold bed spreads that matched the colour theme. All the other furnishings were made of the same oak, even a full length mirror hanging on the wall nest to the en-suite bathroom door. It was a very modern style room, but the warm gold colours gave it that homey feeling that both of them loved.

Blinking in astonishment, Tohru followed Kyo over to the beds where he was now dumping their bags.

"Which bed do you want," Kyo mumbled, not looking his girlfriend in the eye, feeling a little guilty for thinking about Rin in THAT way.

"I don't mind both of them are the same," she replied cheerily, yet seating herself on the one closest to the in-suite bathroom.

Shoving her bags on that bed, Kyo took his bags and began unpacking messily into one of the ornate chest of drawers.

They'd be staying two weeks, no point in living out of his suitcase, everything would just get screwed up.

The room was very English, the only thing proving they were still in Japan was the beautiful dark painted windows that parted in the old-fashioned two part way to show the cherry blossom trees in the courtyard, that had finished blooming their pink flowers and were now a earthly green colour.

Tohru was now leaning out of one of these windows, reaching out to touch the fresh leaves that nearly brushed her fingers in the wind. It was a scene of pure innocence to Kyo.

He really should behave this holiday, Tohru meant more to him than pleasure, she meant more to him than anything.


	4. Chapter 4

Crab Castle

Kyo let the sand run between his fingers, the warm grains relaxing the joints in his hand. He had to admit, it was nice being back in the sun, though the water still didn't look particularly appealing. The sight that really caught his attention was Tohru prancing about the waves in her swimsuit. It had become a little too small for her over the past year or so and everything seemed to bounce nicely, as if it were about to fall out.

A large foot came out of nowhere and smashed Kyo's head into the sand, filling his mouth with the tasteless grains.

Pushing himself up Kyo spat out the grit and glared at the owner of the foot, a certain black and white haired individual.

"You shouldn't drool at your girl like that, it's not very polite," the cow stated, taking a sip of an odd coloured smoothie.

"Like you know the meaning of polite Haru!"

Wanting to get away from the annoying boy, Kyo propelled himself of his rough towel and stalked towards Tohru.

Unnerved by the lapping salt water, he didn't notice Rin float over in her rubber ring, dark sunglasses protecting her darkened eyes.

"What you doing in the sea Kitty?"

Since having to spend more time with the orange top, instead of ignoring Kyo, she had taken to teasing him like many of the others.

Dodging round the older girl, the waves now soaking up to his knees, the cold wetness causing him to shiver before he finally reached Tohru.

The soggy brunette smiled joyfully, "Kyo, you came in the water."

"Yeah, Haru was being a stupid git."

Tohru smacked his arm lightly, scolding the boy for his language.

"You're both very close, it's nice to see you getting on with people, it makes me feel very warm," she whispered happily, reaching for the red-head's hand and beaming at the clear blue sky.

Kyo gripped her hand tightly, if he had to he would spend the whole holiday building sand castles with Haru, if that was what made her happy.

"Kyo," Tohru asked innocently, "will you build a sandcastle with me?"

Of course, she was completely unaware of what Kyo had just been thinking about, those _happy _thoughts of the beach with Haru.

Grimacing slightly he nodded, "anything to get out of this water, you do realise its freezing here right?"

Tohru smiled affectionately, choosing to ignore Kyo's comment and began pulling him towards the shore.

Rin was already sprawled out on a towel when they reached dry land, Haru deeply concentrating on rubbing sun-cream over every inch of her body. They seemed content.

Crouching down to join Tohru, Kyo watched the clumsy brunette fumble with an assortment of spades, selecting a flowery pink one for herself and handing him a sturdy looking square shaped green shovel.

He gave her a tiny grin before studying her drawing a moat outline in he sand, after a while he began to worry.

"Tohru, how big is this castle going to be?"

Tohru blinked, glancing at the moat that gave enough island space to fit a two metre wide sand structure on.

"She probably wants crabs to live in it," mumbled Rin, who was now benefiting from Haru assembling a large sunshield above her towel.

"I don't think crabs like castles, they live under rocks," said Haru blankly.

Tohru bit her lip, "it isn't too big is it?"

Kyo sighed and began digging the moat, "if we want to finish it before the tide comes in you should hurry up."

A determined expression set across her face Tohru grabbed her tiny spade and piled the sand on the island to make the castle.

As she stretched to pat together some loose cracks there was a strange snapping sound followed by a terrified squeak.

Looking up Kyo saw a wonderful sight, one of Tohru's straps had broken and one full and round breast had slipped free.

He stared as Tohru desperately clung to the other strap, her face burning in embarrassment. Remembering Haru and Rin were there, he grabbed a spare towel and threw it round her, protecting her innocence from others.

She spluttered, tears gathering in her eyes, "You, you didn't see did you?"

Kyo felt his excitement die down, disappointment replacing his hope of their relationship ever developing.

"No, I didn't see anything."

Strutting over, Rin tightened the draped towel around Tohru's bust, pulling her trembling form away from the red head.

Giving the traumatized girl her best smile, Rin said brightly, "well, I guess this means a shopping spree tomorrow then."


	5. Chapter 5

Purse full to burst

It was about four o'clock by the time Kyo could enter his and Tohru's room, permission had only been given once Rin had decided and declared Tohru was fully dressed including a pair of cute little heeled sandals that Kyo noticed, caused her smooth bum too curve almost deliciously. Carefully controlling his hormones so he didn't stare, Kyo smiled briefly, taking a few steps forward and reaching out to hug his most beautiful girlfriend.

Coughing loudly, Rin pushed between them, "no time for that crap, the shops close in an hour and a half, me and Tohru-chan have business to attend to!"

Grabbing the brunette's dainty elbow, Rin dashed out the door, "we'll, be back in a bit."

Kyo watched forlornly as Tohru was dragged from away, her terrified emotions clear on her face as the wooden door closed behind the pair.

Tohru squeaked in discomfort as Rin began hauling her into a very mature looking shop, "I thought we were looking for a swimsuit?"

They had been dropped off only a few moments ago outside the biggest shopping centre she had ever seen let alone visited. The driver and Tohru were both shocked and scared by Rin's quick-paced enthusiasm throughout the trip, it seemed she hadn't had a shopping partner before. The fact the horse was also carrying a purse full to burst with yen didn't seem to help.

Tohru tripped after the black haired girl, blushing ferociously at what all the mannequins in this pink fluffy shop were wearing, which wasn't much to say in the least.

"I know, they sell lots of bikinis in here, and we can buy other stuff too!"

Tohru glanced around again, taking in the sights of kinky clothing and toys, now debating whether she should run, or whether that would be too harsh and rude to Isuzu.

Waltzing around a few shelves containing some very flimsy underwear Rin finally found what she was looking for. A brightly lit wall stood before them, proudly presenting many colourful thongs and some of the least covering items of clothing Tohru had ever seen. The innocent girl gasped in wonder, she couldn't get away with wearing these swimsuits, certainly not at the beach.

Tohru gripped Rin's arm tightly, her eyes bulging with terror, "Isuzu, I can't wear any of these, I'm too scared."

Rin glowered at her, "don't be such a wuss, you'll look amazing, here try on one of these, I just know Kyo will love them."

Handing the brunette a pink and white polka-dot bikini with string ties on the bottoms and a yellow one with very little coverage on either part except from a few lacy frills Rin shoved her into a changing room, "tell me when you have one on."

After a few minutes Rin was tapping her foot impatiently, "for god sake are you done yet, we have to get out before the shop closes."

A whimper of a voice trailed back from behind the curtain, "err, I don't think it fits."

Rin growled and threw open the curtain to reveal a gorgeous and sexy Tohru in the yellow bikini, her face tomato red as she cringed.

"What's wrong with it," she cried, walking round the other girl, "it looks brilliant!"

"Really, you think so," stuttered Tohru, re-examining herself.

Rin raised an eyebrow, "I know so, trust me."

Flinging back the curtain she ordered Tohru to get dressed, before questioning her underwear size.

"Ah, I think I'm a 32B and a size 10," whispered Tohru, peering anxiously out from the changing room.

"Once your dressed come find me at the counter, bring that bikini, I'm going to find you some other treats," laughed Rin, disappearing from the younger girls sight.

It wasn't till they were comfortably seated in Shigure's rental car that Rin handed Tohru the bag.

"Sorry for causing you the trouble of coming to pick us up Shigure-san," apologised the brunette, clinging to the pink frilly bag that matched the shop, it's name pasted extravagantly on either side.

Shigure smiled and hummed happily in the driver's seat, "Ah I don't mind at all Tohru-kun, as long as you show me what you spent the taxi money on..."

Tohru blushed wildly, her slim fingers tightening further on the rim of the bag, "you see Shigure-san, about that, well, I'm not sure what else Isuzu-san bought me so, ah, I..."

"Of course, you want to show Kyo-kun first, fair enough Tohru-kun," giggled the man impishly.

Tohru hid behind the bag, praying that Kyo would indeed like the swimsuit. Rin glared at Shigure from next to Tohru and leant over to whisper in Tohru's ear.

"Tohru-chan, how far have to gone with kitty exactly?"

Tohru's pink tinged skin rushed into a deep shade of scarlet, "well, of course, we kiss a lot, but um, many days ago, back at school, well, he pushed me against a wall, and my neck..."

She was now completely flustered, having released the bag and hidden her burning face from her friend in her delicate palms, "it was nice."

Rin smiled and patted Tohru's knee, retrieving the bag and placing it back on Tohru's lap.

"Maybe now you should return the favour?"


	6. Chapter 6

Hole in the knickers

Tohru waved nervously to Isuzu as the older girl disappeared round one of the corners of the extravagant villa, left all alone to enter her room. She was still clinging hopelessly to the bag, amazingly curious to see what Rin had bought, but so scared that Kyo would dislike all of it.

Biting her lip, she clenched a free fist, Tohru Honda was determined. Thrusting open the luckily un-locked door, Tohru ruined her loud entrance by tip-toeing in politely. Kyo was sprawled upon his bed, his shirt unbuttoned and a breeze from the open window causing the pale blue material to ripple and reveal more of his toned chest. Upon hearing his girlfriend's return he sat up, red faced for a reason Tohru had yet to realise, quickly shoving something under his pillow.

"Your back early," he rushed, sweeping back his orange locks trying to calm his burning face. Tohru barely noted Kyo's old behaviour, her thoughts still focused on the pink bag.

"Ah yes, Isuzu did most of the shopping whilst I was changing," she replied quietly, her eyes drawn to the en-suite bathroom.

"I'm just going to try a few things on..."

Kyo watched Tohru skitter over to the bathroom, wishing she would just strip off in front of him. Smacking his hand as a small punishment to his perverted mind, his hand absentmindedly trailed back under his pillow to retrieve one of Shigure's books, the reason he'd blushed heavily when caught, though it seemed the sweet brunette hadn't noticed. The book titled 'Sweet Touch' had been both helpful, and not so.

It may have explained many of Kyo's feelings and many of his reactions in certain situations, but now he was more aware of everything even remotely sexual. He had no idea how he was going to sleep tonight with the one who bought on each and every one of these sexual feelings only a few feet away.

Meanwhile Tohru was staring at herself in agony, Isuzu had bought three sets of matching underwear, each one more sexually enhancing than the first. The pink and white one was okay, since it was very pretty and the thong style bottoms didn't bother her as much as she thought they would. But the other two! The pale blue half netting set were completely see-through, and the black one just about covered her breasts whilst pushing them up and together, and Tohru really couldn't see the point in having a HOLE in the knickers.

Carefully folding each piece of small flimsy material, she placed them back in the bag. She just wasn't quite ready to reveal herself in such a....tart-like manner, though maybe the pink one would be...

Shaking the idea of flaunting her body in that outfit to Kyo from her head, Tohru re-dressed into the new yellow bikini, she'd have to apologise to Hana, Uo and Yuki when she got home, after all, they had bought her the now broken suit.

Bracing herself, Tohru sluggishly pressed the door open and half covered herself with the bag.

"Kyo?"

The red-head briskly re-hid the book and flipped over to face his girlfriend, his faked bored expression switching almost instantly to a half hungry, half embarrassed one.

Staring at the floor, Tohru traced the clean tiles with her toe, questioning softly, "I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go down to the beach again, just for a bit?"


	7. Chapter 7

**To do something so untraditional**

A shiver cruised up Kyo's spine as he stood in the silently breaking waves, his bare toes sinking into the silky sand beneath. Taking deep breaths of the cool ocean air, he opened his eyes and laid his gaze on Tohru.

The young brunette was standing in a similar pose to his own, except the freezing water that was lapping at his ankles was all the way up to her thighs. Tohru was standing where their sand castle had been, the entire structure now engulfed by the ever changing sea. The depression of losing the castle had now left her and a content smile was playing across Tohru's lips as the calm waves skimmed past her, the breeze causing her loose hair to fan out behind her slim pale shoulders.

Oh how Kyo wanted the caress those smooth contours, trace around her back and across those perfect hips whilst his dirty lips brushed up and down that soft neck. Another shiver set itself up Kyo's back, this one due to pleasure rather than the cold evening air. Indeed it was cold, but standing there topless with Tohru in a bikini wasn't something he ever wanted to miss.

Tohru bit her lip absentmindedly, a slight blush creeping up on her cheeks. She could practically feel Kyo's eyes boring into her back. The pleasant thought of him watching her partially naked body caused Tohru's mind to drift back to the underwear still in the bag, in her suitcase...in their room. Now Tohru wasn't perverted even in the slightest, but she had finally figured out what the hole in the knickers was for. Figuring it out wasn't what made her blush though, it was wondering whether or not she should wear them, and whether or not Kyo would want to, and how good would I feel?

Tohru's cheeks were now a burning crimson and she couldn't help think about what Mom had told her only a few years ago.

"Tohru-kun", called Kyoko from the hallway as she slipped of her outdoor shoes, "I've got you a present."

A fresh faced fourteen year old Tohru beamed as she peeked out from the kitchen doorway, "Thank you Mom, what is it?"

Grinning in a child like manner Kyoko stepped proudly into the cooking area, before brandishing a small rectangular box and handing it to her daughter.

A confused look spreading over Tohru's face, she daintily plucked her box from her mother's hand and carefully studied it, her eyebrows knotting together as she read.

As she finally grasped what the box contained the young girl dropped the box in surprise and began stuttering, 'c-c-c-condoms!"

Clapping her hands together Kyoko nudged her daughter in the ribs, "you had to find out sometime, do you want the instruction booklet?"

Tohru shook her head furiously, staring at the packet in terror.

Kyoko sighed and rolled her eyes, before bending over to pick up the box, her leopard print leggings tightening as she did so.

The older woman pouted and linked arms with Tohru, kissing her hair and explaining, "I just want my cute little girl to be safe."

The young brunette nodded slowly, reaching her hand behind her to turn off the stove.

"Sweetheart, I really think we should talk about this."

Tohru blinked unhappily, "but mom, I haven't found anyone I even like yet, let alone do something so...untraditional with."

Kyoko laughed at her daughters choice of words before bringing her into a close hug, "I just what you to be ready for when that special time does come, okay."

Tohru bit her lip nervously and looked up at her mother's worried eyes. Kyoko rubbed Tohru's back soothingly and began leading her towards the tiny living room.

Tohru tried to calm her blush now her fingers and palms covering most of her face as she remembered the two hour chat and all the silly questions she'd asked.

But now, wasn't this right. Hadn't she found that person she wanted to spend forever with?

Fiddling nervously with her bikini straps Tohru looked up from the darkening sea bed, towards the horizon where the sun was slowly melting down beyond the distant waves in an orange and pink glow.

A more confident grin wiped away all her nervousness as she stared at that sunset, Tohru could almost feel her mother's proud spirit, swelling in her heart. She knew this was the right thing to do, she knew Kyo was the one she wanted to spend forever with.

Kyo pushed a rock around with his left big toe, trying to concentrate of making shapes in the sand rather than the cold salt water that was turning his feet into ice cubes. He had no idea how Tohru could be standing knee deep in it, but then again, Tohru was never the average girl, she could probably swim in it if she wanted to.

Laughing inwardly at his girlfriend's perfect-ness he looked up to see a gorgeous sight.

Tohru was smiling at him, the wind suddenly picking up and catching every stand of her silky hair, this entire picture illuminated by the golden sunset.

The boy was blown away, that same wind pulling his copper hair back and carrying the scent of the sea and his beautiful girlfriend. He had never seen Tohru looking more beautiful, and he had never seen a smile on her face quite like the one she wore now, but he liked it.

Grinning back at her he shouted, "Do you wanna go back now, it's a bit cold."

Her smiled only broadening she cupped her hands to her lips and called back, "first I have a question for you."

Kyo frowned in confusion, "go on then..."

Tohru giggled, a sound Kyo had never heard from her perfect and moist mouth.

"Do you want to have sex?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Heat and Love**

Kyo's jaw dropped, had his innocent drop dead gorgeous girlfriend really just asked him if he wanted to have sex with her?

"Right now?"

Tohru laughed, clutching her stomach and practically dancing towards him, "when we get back to the villa, I have a present for you."

Kyo lingered doubtfully between his and Tohru's bed, a warm breeze from the open window tickling his bare chest. He was caught between to emotions as he stood trembling in his pyjama bottoms. The first was strong anticipation; he'd wanted this for so long he could barely stop himself from running forwards and wrenching open the bathroom door where Tohru was currently blow-drying her hair. Flexing his fingers the other emotion took over: doubt. Was she ready, was he ready, would he hurt her...would he be good enough.

The catastrophe of dinner was over, it had been a relief to sneak away from Ayame and Haru's pineapple trick, and now complete darkness had settled over the villa and the only noise Kyo could hear was the steady thrumming of cicadas.

Kyo listened again, that was right, the only noise was the cicadas...Tohru must have finished drying her hair.

The red head shook himself, trying to shake off his nerves, this time Tohru had actually asked, this wasn't the same as just dragging her into a cupboard and molesting her. Scooting over to the in-suite he knocked on the door.

Tohru jumped. Kyo has knocked just as she was pulling on the pink thong. Squeaking in surprise she fell over and smacked her head on the side of the bath.

Kyo heard a large crash and tried to open the door, only to find it locked, "Tohru, are you okay?"

The brunette sat up, rubbing the back of her head and wincing, "I fine, just, give me a moment...please." Daintily retrieving her towel, Tohru leant against the bathroom door, much like Kyo was doing on the other side.

Kyo traced the outline of the door with a finger and asked quietly, "Tohru, are you sure about this, I really don't want the hurt you and..."

Kyo choked back his embarrassment, "and I'm not sure if I would be able to control myself."

Tohru smiled and closed her eyes, placing her palm on the door handle, "I trust you Kyo, I want this...and I think you do to.

Her own pastel pink blush creeping into her cheeks she whispered, "I don't think it will hurt too much either, because, um, I used to do dancing and cycling when I was little and that means my 'barrier' is broken and also..."

Kyo couldn't hear her last few words, "Tohru, I can't hear you."

"Recently, I started masturbating over you," she mumbled, covering her face even though her boyfriend couldn't see her through the door.

Kyo held back a moan of pleasure, just imagining Tohru like that, whispering his name made him harden, "Tohru, don't be embarrassed, your not the only one."

Tohru's blush increased, before she smiled happily and began unlocking the door and wrapping the towel around her mostly naked body.

Kyo stepped back as the in-suite door opened and he took in the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. Tohru was clinging to her towel with a very strange expression. It seemed to be a mixture of love, happiness and something Kyo never thought he would see in Tohru's eyes; lust. Biting her bottom lip nervously she took another step forwards. Kyo couldn't take it anymore. Scooping his girlfriend up in his arms he began kissing her ferociously and carrying her towards his bed. Literally throwing her down and pouncing on the brunette, Kyo began kissing, licking and biting his way down her neck, along her jaw line and up to her ear.

Squirming with pleasure Tohru let out a little gasp as Kyo began whispering in her ear, his hot breath caressing her skin.

"Tohru, I really can't hold back, please, help me."

For once in her life Tohru suddenly felt amazingly confident with her body, this handsome, sexy and perfect man wanted her so badly, how could she deny. Loosening her grip on the towel, she allowed him to throw it to the floor, finally letting his eyes and hands explore her fully. Tracing his rough yet warm fingers round her shoulders and between her breasts Kyo finally caught one in each of his hands. Letting his gaze roam over Tohru's stomach, chest and face he watched her expressions as he stroked and played with her breasts.

Tohru hummed with pleasure, so much heat and love coursed through her, forming a hot pool between her legs as she stretched out.

Kyo could hardly breathe or see, only two of his senses seemed to be working; touch and sound. The noises from Tohru's mouth and the softness of her skin were pulling him over the edge. Groaning he began rubbing his arousal against her bare leg, wanting to be inside her.

Tohru gasped as she felt Kyo's hardening against her leg, it was just more proof that he wanted her, making her feel so special and so hot.

"Kyo, can I touch you," she begged, arching as his tongue ran over one of her nipples.

Kyo rolled off Tohru, panting and trying to regain himself, before nodding slowly.

Carefully straddling the red head, Tohru began tracing all the muscle lines that she knew so well from watching him train every morning. She planted soft kisses across his chest and used the tip of her tongue to lick up his neck, then quickly scratching lightly down the sides on his body. Kyo moaned and gasped as Tohru tortured him, causing him to thrust upwards every time she found a sensitive spot.

Suddenly the heat was gone, Kyo almost cried out in loss, until he felt light hands stroke along the edge of his waistband. Kyo closed his eyes, waiting for that moment, hoping she wouldn't be scared.

Tohru curled her fingers around her boyfriend's waistband, she was so curious; she wanted to see, to touch the hardening that would soon be inside her. Also, it was part of Kyo, and she wanted to know him all over. Taking a deep breath she ripped off the loose pyjama pants, letting them join the towel on the floor, before casting her gaze on Kyo's manhood.

Kyo felt Tohru's petit fingers trace around his copper coloured curls, her nails caressing his shaft and exploring this area that no other girl would see. He gasped as her surprisingly strong hand gripped him and began slowly pumping. His breath quickened and he clutched the covers beneath him, meeting Tohru's hand with his thrusts, deep animal like groans and gasps escaped his throat. He wanted to pound into her now.

"Tohru, stop, I'm gonna..."

Tohru immediately released her grip, a worried look crossing her face, "I'm sorry, did I hurt..."

Kyo shook his head, gasping for breath then stared at Tohru, all his animal instincts taking over.

Tohru blinked, before being thrown backwards and kissed savagely, her tongue dancing to a fast and hot beat, her lips moving awkwardly but still passionately. Kyo pulled back, stroking her hair back behind her ear and studying the pink faced, swollen lipped goddess beneath him. Managing to hold himself back for just a moment, he panted, "I love you, so much."

Tohru smiled and reached up to stroke his cheek, "I love you too, now please, I want you to be happy."

Reaching down, Tohru pulled off her thong, letting the last piece on clothing fall to the floor, exposing herself entirely.

Kyo kissed her softly on the lips, before letting her fingers creep between her thighs and explore. It was easy enough to find, if he followed the wetness and the source of the heat, meaning he could continue kissing Tohru's lips whilst preparing her. She took a sharp intake of breath as he passed her sensitive areas, making sure he knew what to do. Finally he positioned his middle finger and plunged into her, her clear juices already everywhere, repeatedly he plunged his finger, wriggling it round every now and then to make Tohru squirm and moan. Adding another finger Kyo whispered raggedly in Tohru's ear, "God Tohru, you're so wet."

Tohru wanted his so badly, she was imagining his sweet fingers were his manhood, pounding in and out, making her his own.

Crying out with pleasure, Tohru grabbed Kyo's shaft and began pumping it hard.

"Please, now, please Kyo."

Kyo growled as Tohru's fingers pleasured him and he moved to the end of the bed, panting and his erection almost painful. He wanted in. Scrabbling around in one of the bedside tables, Tohru found what she was looking for. Passing him a square shaped blue wrapper she said, "Uo said when the time came, you would know how to use it?"

Kyo nodded, hurriedly taking the condom and opening it with trembling hands. Surprisingly enough the clear latex cover was the perfect fit, and he managed to get it on quickly enough.

Taking a moment to suck the mixture of Tohru's juices and lubricant from his hand, Kyo then laid Tohru against his pillow, spreading out her legs. Positioning his shaft, he let Tohru hold it in place as he balanced himself with one arm either side her shoulders. His eyes firmly shut, he felt Tohru squeeze his arm with her free hand. Taking it as the go ahead, Kyo thrust his shaft into her tight, slick opening.

Both of them cried out in harmonious ecstasy. Waiting a few brief seconds they stared at each other, love and lust controlling them equally, before neither could take being still any longer, and began thrusting together. Crying out Tohru arched and squirmed, whilst Kyo panted and moaned, pulling her hips closer to him so he could thrust deeper. Wanting them to be as close as possibly, Tohru pulled herself up, wrapping her legs around Kyo's waist and her arms around his shoulders. This new position hit new spots for them both, their cries of pleasure louder as they reached climax. A soundless scream erupted from Tohru as she came, all her muscles clenching and squeezing hard on Kyo's manhood. Falling back down to the bed, he continued thrusting, panting into the brunettes ear, "Tohr...ru, I'm, gonna, ah, cum!"

Shuddering he released his seed into the condom, and then collapsed panting on Tohru. Stroking the back of his neck softly, Tohru kissed the top of his head, her breathing slowly becoming regular again. Sitting up and removing himself from Tohru, Kyo disposed of the used condom.

Trembling, he came back and joined the exhausted Tohru on the bed, letting her rest her cheek on his shoulder. Kissing her on the forehead and stroking her now very static hair he murmured, "thank you."

Tohru nuzzled his cheek and replied, "No Kyo, thank You."


End file.
